real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Don't Know What I'm Saying
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Twist The final nine enters the beach where Jeff stands. He tells them they have to drop their buffs and they're finally merged. Everyone is super excited. Jeff says that there is one token left, the purple token. This will allow the owner of the token to bring back an eliminated contestant back from this season. Everyone looks very excited. Their tribe name is Escuintla. Escuintla (Merged Tribe) Everyone enjoys the feast which is waiting for the final nine. While everyone is enjoying their meal, Melany eats too much and has to throw up later. She walks with Hector to get some space while the others talk about how they're looking for that token. After everyone's done with the feast, they go out for themselves. Matt, Damian and Jacinta all talk about what happened during tribal council. Jacinta says that Manuella is probably in a alliance with Shawn and Jacob and that they might pull Xanthea in. Matt says what happened in their tribe and what Xanthea did. Both Jacinta and Damian look shocked at what happened there and continue walking. Manuella and Shawn find Hector and Melany. Manuella asks if Melany's alright and the four kinda bond. Manuella says they have to look for the purple token because they can easily make a big move if they do. Hector says that whatever happens, Xanthea needs to go because of how great she's doing. At the other side of the tribe, Xanthea and Jacob walk in the woods. Xanthea explains her feelings towards the players from her last tribe. She knows that Hector and Melany are set on taking her out and she says that she won't allow that to happen. Jacob nods and just follows Xanthea. When Jacob walks a different direction, Xanthea takes the opportunity to look for the token just like all the others. And she manages to find it. Xanthea found the purple token and she already knows what she's going to do with it. The Challenge Everyone arrives at the beach. Xanthea thinks about playing her token so does Shawn and Manuella. None of them choose to play their token. The challenge is the simple hold onto the idol challenge. The player needs to hold the idol as long as he or she can. Last one to still hold onto the idol wins individual immunity. Everyone does pretty well in the challenge except for Melany who gives up early. After her follows Jacob, Hector, Jacinta and Manuella. It's now Matt vs. Xanthea vs. Damian vs. Shawn. Shawn slips off which means he's eliminated as well. Matt knows that if he or Damian win, both get a target because he feels like they're seen as the alpha males. He also thinks that if they let Xanthea win, they can win her over to their side. Matt then winks to Damian and walks away from the idol. People look confused why he did that. Damian follows, making Xanthea the winner of the immunity challenge. At Camp Back at camp, Manuella asks Matt and Damian in private why they gave up. They say that if they stick together with the Jalapa's, they can get a easy lead. Manuella, who recently bonded with the original Chisec players, knows she has to do something. She talks with Shawn and informs him about the situation. Shawn tells Manuella about his token and if he should play it or not. Manuella thinks it's a good idea to maybe play it so one of the alpha duo will go home. Matt starts to kinda freak out. He talks with the Chisec people and asks them if they want to vote out Jacob instead of him or Damian. Jacinta hears about this and feels like she's not important to Matt. She feels very lonely and gets some positive feedback from Xanthea that she should just stick with her. Xanthea is out for Matt because he voted her the round she played her token. Hector and Melany are kinda out of the loop, not knowing what's going to happen. Since they have such a big dislike against Xanthea, they think taking out Jacob is the best move for them. They ask Manuella to vote with them but she tells them the vote is Matt. They are confused but go along with it. Tribal Council The players enter tribal council. Before even everyone sit down, Shawn walks to Jeff and gives him the yellow token. He tells them that it can be used to exile someone. He uses it on Damian which means Damian goes to exile for the night, not being able to vote. Matt frowns and calls Shawn ugly because of doing that. Matt realizes that he's probably be the target. Hector looks kinda annoyed because he feels Manuella is becoming an dictator. He whispers to Shawn that he made the wrong move. Everyone votes then after Matt tells the tribe that they'll regret taking him out. Emma watches everything happen while sitting at the jury bench. Once the votes are in, Jeff reads them. First vote... Matt Matt Jacob Jacob Jacob Matt Matt 10th person voted out and the 2nd member of the jury... Matt. Emma rolls her eyes while Matt grabs his stuff. He looks annoyed and dissapointed at the same time. He wishes everybody good luck and leaves the tribal council area. Before everyone can stand up, Xanthea calls Jeff. Hector and Melany roll their eyes because again, Xanthea will make a move. Xanthea stands up and hands over the purple token to Jeff, shocking everyone. She says that she's gonna bring back Katie. Jeff nods his head and tells the tribe Katie will rejoin the game this next morning, if she's gonna accept the offer. If she doesn't, Xanthea has to name a replacement. They all leave the tribal council area. Final Words "God, I was close. I ran my mouth and I shouldn't have targeted Shawn. Heck, I didn't even vote him. I felt like if people were gonna vote Jacob, I had to vote him too. This is so bad, because I don't only got voted out... I have to stay so long at ponderosa without my girlfriend. At least I got Emma, who is totally awesome. Survivor, I'll be back!!!" - Matt, 9th Place